


A Very Vongola Academia

by axayashinoceres, KATastrofic222



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, High School, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axayashinoceres/pseuds/axayashinoceres, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: “Huh? Where are you going, Tenth?”“Hm? Oh, Izuku invited me to go to UA High School with him as special guests.”“Ahh... for that lecture you were talking about.”Decimo nodded. His smile morphed into confusion when the other stood up and started bustling around. “What are you doing?”The other paused in the middle of slipping on his coat. “I'm going with you, of course! It's my duty as your right-hand man!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And with no other finished series for us sisters, we have released another work, this time a crossover of two of our favorite animes & mangas, My Hero Academia and Hitman Reborn. The setting is mainly in MHA because who doesn't want to see a pro-Hero Tsuna, right? - Axa
> 
> P.S. Artwork for this series will be uploaded sometime in the future, so please keep an eye out for them!

**Prologue:**

“How was your flight, by the way?” Izuku asked.

“Aha, I almost missed it actually. It took some time to convince Hayato to stay behind,” Tsuna chuckled at the memory. “We still have things to finish back in Italy, but being invited to be a guest in UA High is such a rare opportunity, I just had to go.”

“Hayato?” Izuku tilts his head.

“Oh, I meant Gokudera,” the brunette supplied.

“The Hurricane Bomb! Of course,” the green haired male nods in recognition. “Is it okay for you to be here though? You sound pretty busy, I'm sorry for suddenly inviting you out of the blue.”

Tsuna swats the air, “It's fine. We were more or less done, I just told him someone had to make sure everything goes smoothly. Fortunately that was enough to make him stay.”

“I see,” Izuku smiled. “It's amazing how you're opening a hero office overseas. Does that mean I won't be seeing you in Japan anymore once it's finished?”

“Well...I'll make sure to drop by from time to time. My hometown is in Japan after all. There's no way I won't return,” the other man returns the smile just as easily.

“Ah, here we are. Yaoyorozu wanted us to meet the class before we set off to the venue.”

“I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous,” Tsuna said, to which Izuku lightly smacks him on the shoulder in reply.

“You? Nervous? I'd like to see that some time. But for now...let's go.”

\---------------------------------------

Three knocks on the door rendered the whole class silent.

“It looks like they're here. Come in,” Yaoyorozu said, noting the looks of anticipation on her students’ faces. She never told them who was coming after all.

“I’M… HERE!” Izuku called out as he came in, in a show of enthusiasm. It was reminiscent of their old teacher, All Might that Yaoyorozu laughed.

In contrast Tsuna came in sedately, giving the students a serene smile. The students who had begun whispering among themselves upon Izuku’s entry, quieted down when they couldn't place who the other guest lecturer is.

Their teacher cleared her throat and began introductions. “All right! For today's special lesson I have invited these two to assist me. I’m sure you all recognize Deku, my former classmate and fellow pro hero. And this one is--”

“My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's a pleasure to be here,” the brunette wore a serene smile as he bowed. “Thank you for this rare opportunity, Yaoyorozu-san.”

The homeroom teacher looked at him as if to ask him a question before smiling as she huffed. “No, the pleasure is mine. Now, everyone must change into their hero uniform before we proceed to our venue.”

\---------------------------------------

The adults waited by the bus for the students to come down and file in.

“What's with the need for incognito?” Izuku asked his friend curiously.

“Oh,” Tsuna fiddles with the beautiful ring on his finger as he spoke. “To be honest, it’s a habit of mine to avoid revealing my hero information. I was nervous and ended up acting on it again. Sorry for inconveniencing you, Yaoyorozu-san. I’ll introduce myself properly later.”

“That's alright. I think it will be interesting later on,” and she gave them a mischievous wink, causing the two men to laugh.

After that, they had no more time to chat as the students finally came out and filed into the bus. They seem to be looking forward to today's lesson.

Finally, they arrived at USJ. Tsuna was quick to note Izuku and Yaoyorozu looking around cautiously once they got inside. He remembered hearing about the incident on the news. He supposed that kind of experience really leaves a mark no matter how many years may pass.

“Alright,” Yaoyorozu began. “Welcome to USJ. It may look like a theme park. But this is UA’s Unforeseen Simulation Joint which is the ideal training facility for disaster rescues. While Tsunayoshi and Deku change into their hero costumes, let's go over some basic knowledge about natural disasters.”

The two heroes took their cue and excused themselves to go change. Once done, Tsuna wasn't at all surprised when the students shifted their attention to him. He was wearing a pinstriped vest over a white dress shirt and black tie with matching pinstriped slacks to complement his vest. And to top it all off, he wore a black mantle over his shoulders to complete his ensemble. Which was a stark contrast to his previous hoodie and jeans combination.

One student with an earnest look in her eyes, raised her hand and addressed Deku while her other female classmates giggled amongst themselves, commenting that the other guest lecturer looked like a model or CEO.

“Yes, umm...”

“Shigure Naru,” the girl promptly supplied.

“Shigure Naru-chan! What's your question?” Izuku prompted, smiling kindly.

“Momo-sensei and Deku-san were here when the Villains attacked, right? I was wondering how you both handled that kind of unforeseen disaster especially as students.”

Izuku looked to his former classmate who shrugged. “I get asked that by my students from before, whenever I bring them here. I've become used to it. Why don't you answer this one, Deku,” she said as she crossed her arms.

“Alright. Hmm… Shigure-chan, what's your quirk?” At this point the students have begun paying close attention to this exchange.

“Right. My quirk is Signal. My brain can send different types of signal outside my body. It's kind of like a large scale synapse sent by my brain. I can even become a jammer to electronic signals.”

“That’s impressive,” Tsuna commented.

“Good. At the time there was one villain who did that although he made use of electric currents and basically jammed the security in this facility and our phones. There was one advantage we had over the unforeseen invasion. What do you think that was?”

The students looked confused though some of them were making the effort to think about it.

Then a male student raised his hand and answered with uncertainty. “Um, All Might?”

Decimo chuckled while Yaoyorozu and Deku smiled at each other.

“That depends on how you look at it. The villains came for All Might but he wasn't with us when they attacked,” their teacher pointed out.

“Would you care to answer, Tsuna?” Deku asked.

“The answer is,” and Tsuna held up a finger. “--the villains had no idea what the students’ quirks were.” The students had a look of comprehension at the answer.

“Correct!” Yaoyorozu clapped. “Of course we each realized this after we were separated from each other and thrown randomly in different disaster areas in this facility.”

“So you see, that experience tells us to remain calm so you can assess the situation when you find yourself in the middle of an unforeseen disaster,” Deku continued.

“And as mentioned, because All Might came, we were saved considering we were just students with no experience whatsoever. So it's important to listen and apply each of what we teach you and what you can learn for yourself,” their teacher finished.

“Yaoyorozu-san makes a fine teacher,” Tsuna whispered to his friend.

“Yes, she does,” Deku agreed.

“Sawada-san, shall we start?” Yaoyorozu called to him.

“Yes. Since you've covered the basics, we'll be going in depth as we get practical experience using the facility. Please form three groups. Each group will be going with one of us and we'll tackle each field in rotation.” Tsuna said his thanks as he accepts a little box from Yaoyorozu. “We’ll be drawing your names and you’ll be assigned to the instructor who calls your name.”

Tsuna drew first followed by Deku then Yaoyorozu and round again until they each had divided the students between them just about evenly. Both male instructors are going to handle seven students while Yaoyorozu handles six. Some reacted relatively violently and some others weren't phased.

They gathered at the central plaza  and each instructor decided upon which disaster zone to start with.  Tsuna went first and chose the first zone in which they can be seen by the rest - the Flood Zone.

Tsuna and his group got on a readied speedboat to reach the anchored ship in the middle of that zone. Tsuna then tested the mic attached to him and his group before starting the actual lecture.

“As mentioned earlier, this is called the Flood Zone,” he began. “Can anyone tell me the possible crisis that can occur in this environment?”

“Stormy seas that may sink this ship, drowning people, the ship losing communication in the middle of the sea and the eventual scarcity of rations.”

Tsuna’s attention rested on a boy with silver hair and black streaks who was currently playing on his handheld game console.

Normally he would admonish a student playing so blatantly during class, much like he would with Lambo, but it's best to have enough information before acting out, he had learned. In any case, at least the boy was paying attention.

“Yes, that's right! We can also expect turbulent waters that may form deadly whirlpools or at the worst case, a tsunami of great height that even abandoning ship can't save you. Knowing these possibilities, what can we, as heroes do to prevent or ensure a rescue that has a minimum percentage of casualties?”

Chikara Reiko replied, “We have to ascertain that we can handle the situation, that our abilities are of use, and to be able to work together with other heroes to attain maximum rescue efforts.”

“Right again! With that, shall we enact one crisis? Please tell me your quirks. Shall we start with Mokuroku-kun?” He gave the boy an expectant look.

“I'm not going to listen to a shady character like you,” Mokuroku Shobu, the boy with the game console says. “I understand why Deku-san was invited, but you? I haven't even seen _nor_ heard of you.”

“Hey, Shobu! Sawada-san is still a pro hero!” a peach haired boy hissed. Tsuna remembered him as Komori Uta.

“Is he really?” Shobu sent him a challenging look. “Then why won't he tell us his hero name? Why is it that we can't even tell who he is despite his hero uniform? He looks like a shady yakuza boss!”

“He does?” Komori Momoko asked Uta, her bat ears twitched in interest.

Uta winced, momentarily forgetting his classmate's blindness. “More like an ikemen who looks too suspiciously rich in that fancy business suit that he might be a yakuza boss rather than a hero,” he answered.

“That sounds weird for a hero uniform,” she commented with a shrug.

“His suspicion isn't unfounded. However, I really am a pro hero.” Tsuna chuckled. “I am a hero who specializes in rescues, my hero name is Decimo.” He didn't miss the flinch the purple haired teen made at the mention of his heroic name.

“Do you perhaps know me?” Tsuna smiled.

“He doesn't really talk. All we know is that bad things happen if he uses his voice, Decimo-san,” a girl says as she chews on another ice cube. If he remembered correctly, her name was Kamui Kouri.

Tsuna nods in understanding and did a few hand gestures. To which their silent classmate returned, pleasantly surprised.

“Decimo-san, can you teach us that so we can talk to Shindou-kun easier?” Uta gave him a hopeful look. Since his quirk seemed the opposite of Shindou Hakai’s who can't allow himself to speak, he had wanted to make friends with the guy. But communicating with him is time consuming and tiring to boot, it made everything awkward.

“Sure,” Tsuna kindly agreed. “Though I suppose we'll have to arrange for some special lessons whenever I'm free.”

“Shut up! Decimal or whatever, just being a rescue hero is weak!” Shobu yelled. “I only pay attention to strong heroes. Strong heroes can do anything. Why the hell should I listen to you?”

Tsuna sighed while his ears are also assaulted with the clamoring noises from the female students with Yaoyorozu and Deku.

“Deku,” he called out, smiling defeatedly. “It seems the lesson won't proceed without a show of strength. Since you're the strongest hero here, would you like to do a demonstration with me?”

Deku’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “Of course!!! It's such a rare opportunity after all!”

Deku had his set of students give him ample space before launching himself in air with a powerful jump. Leaving a crater on the Central Plaza when he landed. Tsuna stood on the edge of the ship's railings and looked over his shoulder.

“It might get dangerous so it's best to just watch us from here,” he says before jumping off. Orange flames burst out off his hands which kept him elevated in air. He flew towards the Central Plaza where his green and red clad friend waited.

“I can't remember the last time I had a no holds barred brawl, how about we warm up first?” Tsuna offers as he landed, his mantle emphasized the elegance of his drop.

Deku smiled cheekily and gave a swift, powerful kick. “That's what I was thinking!”

Tsuna couldn't evade it and took the hard hit on the face,  sending him flying off. But Izuku knew the truth. That kick was nothing. The sneak was enjoying the warm up by playing with the students’ reactions.

“Sensei, is that really a warm-up? Deku-san isn't holding back at all,” one of the girls in Yaoyorozu’s group asked worriedly.

She laughed as she watched her fellow heroes continue to spar though it does look like an all-out brawl to those who don't know either or both of the men. “Don't worry just yet,” she told her students. “You still haven't seen Deku in a serious fight. This is just warm-up sparring. When the real sparring starts, let's just say you still won't see them give their all.”

Shobu scoffed as his teacher's words passed through their earpiece. “Why is that?” he asked, every bit as arrogant.

“Hmm~?” Creati pretended to think it over. Meanwhile the two instructors have managed to create a hole through the facility's ceiling yet no visible damage upon themselves despite their powerful exchange.

“Let's just say that the whole USJ and quite a considerable area surrounding it would be reduced to nothing.”

“Deku-san is really strong after all,” Kakudai Enchou muttered. He could understand somewhat, considering his own quirk.

Yaoyorozu gave him a sidelong glance. “While that's true. Deku isn't the only hero capable of leveling the place to the ground.”

The students returned to watching the two who have now delivered a mutual hit on each other, the impact that sent an echo throughout, even sending the ship rocking dangerously before settling down. Deku’s knee was embedded into Decimo’s face while the other's gloved fist dug into Deku’s stomach.

They separated from each other and the green-haired instructor gave a few coughs while rubbing his midsection. The other was rubbing his face while wincing.

“Damn, Tsuna. I felt that one,” he laughed. He gave a few stretches and Tsuna did the same before smoothing out his mantle. “Ready for the real thing?”

Decimo grinned in response before breathing in and closing his eyes. The students, especially those who doubted the mantled-instructor, waited with baited breath, though Shobu would later deny it.

When Tsuna opened his eyes, it was glowing as if a warm flame was kindled in his irises. And a fire burst to life on his forehead. Somehow, Decimo’s whole demeanor had changed. It sent shivers to those who could see his eyes.

Deku was at the ready, all traces of fun gone on his features. Creati stepped forward, looking just as serious as the two. She raised an arm and everyone tensed, feeling the pressure rise.

“Ready…”

“Start!”

“Plus Ultra!” Deku yelled and charged onward.

It has begun.

\----------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!

Two fists collided, causing another burst of force to echo out, sending the onlookers back a bit. The same cannot be said for Decimo’s group since they were at the mercy of the turbulent waves. Some of them became seasick and threw up over the side when the waters settled down enough for safe movement.

Fists against legs came at each other in a flurry of movement that it became nearly impossible to count how many blows were exchanged. The roughhousing was violent to say the least. But in contrast, the two heroes were smiling. 

“Are you really a rescue hero, Decimo?” Deku taunted, giving a powerful jump only to spin midair and delivered a kick that sent the rescue hero flying.

Decimo used his enflamed hands to produce flames that stopped his momentum and stabilized his form. “You of all people should know...” he retorted. “...That I'm a full fledged rescue hero!” He used his flames to accelerate himself and also span, rustling mantle and all, and delivered a heavy punch towards his opponent's head. The sudden impact created a smokescreen and those who idolized Deku feared that he was defeated. Decimo’s strength was very convincing. Even Shobu forgot to breathe.

The smoke cleared and they saw Deku whose body was contorted in an effort to keep his leg up to block Decimo’s burning fist. They were expecting the costume to catch fire but it didn't. In fact the strange flame on their instructor’s forehead was a curiosity itself.

Decimo retreated first, jumping as far back as he could with the help of his flames. His mantle fluttered behind him, catching the attention of one particular student.

“How strange,” Chikara Reiko, a female student belonging to Tsuna’s group, whispered in a low voice. 

“What is?” Momoko who had sharp hearing, asked. She couldn't see the fight and so had to rely on her hearing and her classmates’ reactions to aid her.

“That Decimo-san would have a mantle as part of his hero costume,” Reiko supplied.

“He has a mantle on top of his fancy suit?” Momoko recalled Uta’s description from earlier. “I can understand capes but a mantle?”

“Exactly what I mean. Wouldn't a mantle be a hindrance in a fight? And what if it was a rescue in an area like the Conflagration Zone? His mantle would be like the wick of a candle and he'd be on fire,” Reiko pointed out. 

Decimo smiled as he heard the discussion over his earpiece and beckoned for Deku to attack him. The other nodded in understanding and decided to put all his controlled force in kicking a large piece of debris, a remnant from the ceiling they broke through earlier, sending it flying at the still man. 

There was a loud crunch as the piece hit, and the kids cried out in shock. To everyone else it looked like the force used had it impaling the mantled man. But when Decimo unwrapped the black mantle from his body, the concrete fell harmlessly and no holes could be seen.

“Let's stop the demonstration here,” Creati called out, clapping twice to get their attention.  “You instructors over there, congratulations for shocking my students silly.”

The two stood side by side and bowed, both sporting impish grins. 

“Well, Shobu-kun, I think Decimo has proven himself well and capable. Can we please continue with our lesson now?”

Shobu blushed as his teacher addressed him. His chest was tight with the need to protest. But he couldn't deny that he was in awe of this rescue hero. How could somebody this strong, who can even go head to head with the strongest hero of this time, be content as a rescue hero?

“Don't dwell on it too much,” Tsuna said as he touched the boy on the shoulder, intuition still working as he has yet to extinguish the flames on his forehead. Shobu jerked at the sudden contact. He didn't even sense the man coming. 

“All right,” he began as the flame on his forehead disappeared and he had released Shobu. “Any questions about me must wait after today's lessons. Please tell me your quirks and how it can be used during a rescue.”

“...Mokuroku Shobu, my quirk allows me to bring out and use any items in my game inventory to reality.” The albino started.

“Komori Momoko, my quirk allows me to access any abilities bats have.”

“Tachibana Sousa, I can change an object’s 'time’ with my palms,” the ebony haired student demonstrates this by touching the railing of the ship with his palm which rusted upon contact. He reverts it back to its original state shortly after.

After learning that Tsuna knows sign language, Shindou Hakai simply signed during his turn.

“What did he say?” Uta asks.

“He says his quirk is Destructive Echo,” Tsuna smiled, Hakai nodded.

“Komori Uta, my quirk is Lullaby. Anyone who hears me sing will fall asleep,” the boy grins. “Oh! Also, Komori-chan and I are not related!”

“Kamui Kouri,” the snowy haired girl says before turning a quarter of the water into an improvised skating rink.

“My name is Chikara Reiko, and I have telekinesis,” the blonde teen curtsies.

“You all have such unique and impressive quirks, it's an honor to be able to teach you all,” Tsuna smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up: This series is yet to be finished. What we're uploading are chapters we had stocked up, and it's not that many. We are working on it going in a certain direction. Let us know in the comments if you can give a good guess. 
> 
> Maybe we'll write a whole chapter for every right guess *laughs* 
> 
> No need to guess the whole plot! But if you happen to guess some scenes right, before we we even upload the chapter with the scene correctly guessed, by part or by full, _maybe _I'll write up that mentioned whole chapter. You never know, right? - **Axa**__

The other groups looked on in a panic though they remained attentive to each activity happening right in front of them. The ship was rocking ominously with the waves churning violently. The students on the ship were previously a mess of screams and cries but now they were calm with the aid of Tsuna’s lecture. At the rate they were going, they might just finish their second attempt at this exercise. Their first try was a disaster and they didn't even last for thirty minutes.

Now Shobu and the others were working meticulously and show great judgment. Not all of their quirks were useful for this type of mission but Tsuna had taught them that they can still be of help in other ways.

Tsuna stood in the middle of the deck with Komori Momoko as he observed his group. To be honest, only four among them could provide the rescue effectively and swiftly. Some of them could probably do the whole rescue solo. But these kids had to learn about teamwork and how to make the best of it when they find that their quirk won't be of use in certain situations.

Mokuroku Shobu, Shindou Hakai, Chikara Reiko and Kamui Kouri had the leading task to ensure that the surroundings remain safe until all passengers could be rescued.

Shobu was an all-rounder but he had to be checked with if he had something from his game that could be of use for this scenario. Shindou Hakai and Chikara Reiko were tasked to protect the ship and tame the dangerous waves especially tsunamis. Of the two, Chikara had the most potential to do the whole rescue all by herself. Her quirk was just that great. And then there's Kamui Kouri who also could do the whole rescue solo if her quirk was powerful enough. If she could, she would freeze the whole sea. But it would do more harm than good in terms of rescue efforts.

Perhaps these kids are aware of it. Perhaps they aren't. Tsuna could let them do as they wish but it wouldn't teach them the right ways to be a hero, to value receiving and giving help to those around them.

A particularly harsh wave crashed against the port side and was followed by an oncoming tsunami. Hakai’s hero mask opened to reveal his mouth. With careful aim, he let loose a single, steady tone. It tore through the gigantic wave and cleaved through the waters beyond.

Chikara steadied the ship and held the rafts firm. Below, Uta shivered at the clear tone. He would have liked to sing a duet with Hakai, if it was possible. He took a last look around his assigned section before reporting to the top.

“Area clear. Rescue here has been completed.”

“Good job,” Tsuna praised. “All areas have been cleared. Come up here while the passengers are being escorted to each rafts. Oops! A passenger fell into the sea,” Tsuna cheerfully reported after tossing a dummy into the churning waters.

Uta hurried up and saw Shobu taking charge of the man overboard situation.

Shobu hastily opened his inventory and took out a length of rope and a lifesaver. “Chikara, support!”

“Got it.”

He tied the first end of the rope around his waist, and tied the other on the lifesaver before tossing it to the dummy. “Now!” The esper guided the lifesaver to the dummy while Shobu made sure he doesn't get pulled overboard by having Kouri freeze his feet in place. Uta hopped over towards him and helped him pull the dummy back on board. Both the rope and lifesaver dissolved afterwards.

“Excellent work,” Tsuna nods. “Accidents like this happening after a rescue tend to happen, so it is important to be able to think fast and act fast.” He adds as he frees Shobu’s feet with his flames.

Their instructor stopped the wave simulation and their classmates who were observing them clapped cheerfully. Tsuna’s team took the rafts Chikara was holding afloat in midair, and with her powers, she propelled them until they reached the shore.

“With the first attempt and second attempt as comparison, what have you observed?” Tsuna asked the students altogether, giving them all sharp looks. It was a look that was telling them that half-assed answers wouldn't be accepted and jokes not to be tolerated.

Tsuna can be scarily strict when he has to be.

“Decimo-san.”

“Alright, Shigure-san.”

Shigure fixed her glasses before responding. “In the first attempt, everyone lacked coordination because they were all focused on doing the rescue themselves and so, most if not all of us would gather around to save one passenger thereby neglecting the others. Our flaw was, ironically, our Hero Complex.”

“That's correct. As heroes on a rescue mission such as earlier,” he smiled at the student happily. It must feel fulfilling to be a teacher. “--the priority is not your reputation as heroes. It's not even your job yet. Your individual quirk means nothing in the face of a large scale rescue operation.”

“Then, the civilians are our top priority?” Momoko asked for confirmation though honestly that was the logical answer.

“Yes and no,” Deku answered, patting Tsuna on the shoulder twice. “That's the goal, true. But if the heroes don't prioritize teamwork no matter how useful or useless some of their quirks are, they won't be able to save anyone. Everything else is secondary.”

“Wait, we can kind of understand but I have to ask,” Kakudai Enchou, a student in Deku’s team interrupted. “Why would heroes who know their quirk can't be of use, go and help anyway?”

Yaoyorozu hummed. “There can be various reasons. They happened to be there, for one. They were asked for assistance since they were the closest to the disaster area, for another. But there is one thing that one of my teachers, All Might imparted on his students.” She exchanged gazes with Deku who smiled at her.

“A true hero is one whose body moves without thinking. It doesn't matter if the odds were against you. When someone needs saving, you have to do your best to help.” By the end of her speech, she found herself the focus of starry eyes from most of her female students. She wondered if this was why All Might would spout cheesy lines without a drop of embarrassment.

The woman cleared her throat in an effort to clear her embarrassment away and of course to move the topic along. “All right. You've heard the theories and practices from Decimo. And you've seen for yourself at least a part of the rescue efforts. It wasn't perfect and practice is nothing compared to the real thing. I'm sure Decimo would confirm.”

“It's true,” he confirmed on cue.

“But before we proceed, there is one thing you must understand. Your quirks can harm people.” Yaoyorozu gave each of her students a meaningful glance to etch her words into their minds. “This is what separates heroes from villains. We acknowledge and deeply understand the harmful potential of our own quirks. And we chose to use it to protect people. This is why schools like UA exist. This is what today's lesson is also about. Understand?”

Her students nodded. “Good. Team Creati will now proceed to the Flood Zone for a different kind of rescue exercise.”

“Okay. Team Deku will proceed to the Landslide Zone. Please set your communication devices to our frequency so that we won't distract or be distracted by the other teams.”

“You heard Deku,” Tsuna said and they promptly changed the settings as instructed. “Team Decimo will now tackle the Ruins Zone. We should be done with all zones by the end of the day. Let's go!”

And the rest of the day proceeded much smoother than the first exercise which served as a demo for the next exercises that followed. These students weren't perfect. They still made mistakes, big and small. But Tsuna could see the sincerity behind each of their actions. It gratified him. And he fully understood how UA maintained its reputation as an elite hero school.

They assembled near the entrance to the USJ and the students were bowing to the guest instructors in thanks.

“My, today was a fruitful day.” Tsuna laughed merrily, now back in his comfortable, nondescript but branded clothes.

“Yes, fruitful,” Yaoyorozu agreed with a bright smile but the aura behind it was frightening.

“Er, yes. Tsuna will pay for the damages and repair costs. Ah wait, Cementoss will be repairing it. Then maybe we should treat him to something for his time and effort…” Deku jumped to his habit of overthinking and muttering his thoughts in a seemingly endless stream, surprising the students for a bit.

“What is it? Is someone chanting a spell?” Momoko asked, freaking out over the buzz of barely intelligible noise.

“Ah, no. It's one of Deku’s weird habits. Please don't mind it,” their teacher assured them, laughing falsely.

“De~ku!” Tsuna’s palm came hard on the other's back, snapping him from his endless spiral. “I'll pay for the damages and repair costs. Of course, I'll treat Cementoss to a lavish dinner. And, to commemorate this day, if any of you have requests for upgrading your hero costumes, please look for Giannini and he'll help you out. As for sign language lessons, please reach me through Yaoyorozu-san for scheduling.”

“You sound like you're in a hurry,” Deku observed.

“Yes, I happen to have a long night of paperwork waiting for me at home and a business trip to Italy in a few days,” he confessed. “That being said, it was a pleasure teaching this class.”

“Thank you again for being here, Sawada-san,” Yaoyorozu bowed. “Have a safe flight.”

“Hmm, guess I'll also take my leave.” Deku waved goodbye with great enthusiasm as he and Tsuna headed out first.

As the kids filed into the bus, one of them suddenly remembered something. “Hey, he said we could ask him stuff after class…”

“Damn, I forgot!” Shobu cursed himself.

Naru pushed her glasses back into place. “It doesn't matter. We'll still have that chance to ask him. And he did seem to be in a hurry to finish his paperwork, as he mentioned earlier.”

“Speaking of,” Uta joined in. “He said something about a business trip.”

“To Italy, I believe.”

“Man, and he totally looked like a mafia boss or maybe a super businessman. Do you think he could be either?” Enchou, the student with red, close-cropped hair asked.

Meanwhile Tachibana Sousa kept repeating the name Giannini under his breath. It was tickling his memory but he couldn't quite remember why the name was so familiar.

“By the way, who's Giamini?”

“Giannini,” Sousa corrected automatically. And like a talking encyclopedia, he began spouting facts without clearly hearing what he's saying. “Genius innovator in the history of International Hero Support Department. His main designation is with the Vongola… a famous family in Italy…”

He gulped once his words registered in his ear. “Oh, shit. Giannini-san is known for being picky in who he makes equipment for. And Sawada-san just gave us free pass to ask support from THE Giannini.”

“Is that a big deal?” Enchou asked, clueless.

“Don't you know? Vongola is one of the biggest if not _the_ biggest international hero office in the world. It also has various branches across the globe--even in Japan!” Sousa explains. “If Sawada-san knows Giannini that well, that must mean that Sawada-san is a member of Vongola!”

“How are you so sure? Maybe he went to the support department and became friends there,” Kouri asks, munching on another ice cube.

“I saw it on his gloves! The insignia of the Vongola!” Sousa clenches his fists in an attempt to calm himself. “We were taught by a member of the Vongola...I'm so happy that I could just die…!”

“That’s a lame way to go if you ask me,” Tenkou says in a nonchalant manner as she fixes her twin tails. “I still don't get why you're such a Vongola-otaku.”

“You can say whatever you want, because that won't stop me from joining the Vongola,” Sousa huffed.

“That's enough of that everyone, we've already reached our destination. Make sure you don't leave any belongings behind.” Yaoyorozu announces with a megaphone in hand.

“Yes, ma'am.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! Anyone wanna take a whack at guessing by now?

“You’re late, Tsunayoshi,” Hibari taps his wristwatch.

“ _ I  _ am on time. There's a difference,” Tsunayoshi retorts without missing a beat as he sauntered into his office at the Vongola’s Namimori branch. 

He took his place behind the desk and began perusing the pile of paperwork waiting for him, hyper aware that the other, his very unwilling guardian, was giving him an intense stare.

After a few minutes, he sighed and beckoned his companion to take a seat. “If you're going to be here much longer, and staring at me, no less- at least take a seat.” He leaned back on his comfortable office chair and his eyes strayed away, hiding a faint blush. Hibari staring at him so singlemindedly was giving him the tingles but the silence between them was unbearable.

Hibari Kyouya sat without fuss. But even that movement looked so regal, it was as if he was sitting on a throne. “Hmmm…” he hummed absently, still focused on the person who is technically his boss. Eyes roved over the slender body before meeting the troubled gaze directly, shamelessly. 

“W-what?” He wondered why the other was wreaking havoc to his mind and body. And with just a glance to boot. 

“Your clothes.”

Tsuna glanced over his body self-consciously, wondering if there was some dirt caught on it or something. “What about it?”

Hibari’s eyes narrowed and he placed a fist on his cheek in a regal motion, elbow resting on the chair’s arm. “You look like a herbivore. Who dressed you today?”

Tsuna spluttered in indignation, cheeks reddening, unknowingly looking appealing before Hibari’s eyes. “I did! And you know why I dressed this way. If there's nothing else-”

Hibari opened his mouth to speak. “-- _ important _ ,” Tsuna emphasized, giving him a shrewd look. “Then please leave me to work in peace.”

The onyx-haired man smirked. He stood up without a word and Tsuna assumed he would leave immediately. 

He was wrong.

Hibari slammed a palm on the desk and leaned closely, their faces close enough to share breaths. “Wao,” he murmured, taking great enjoyment from the shivering, blushing form before him. A breath and a hundred beats a second later, Hibari was gone, the door sliding closed behind his panther-like grace.

Tsuna gathered his bearings, trying to will his flushed countenance to cool down. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he'd just been subjected to some Hibari-class flirting. His forehead met with the desk with a loud ‘ _ thunk _ ’. 

“Damn you, Hibari…”

\----------------------------

Tsuna was taking a well-deserved break, enjoying his tea and sweet buns made by I-pin, when Yamamoto came in with a grin. 

“Tsuna! Good evening.”

“Takeshi!” Tsuna gestured for him to sit and offered some buns which the other happily obliged. 

“Well, how is our prospect?” the samurai asked eagerly.

“Tachibana Sousa, huh,” Tsuna mused into his tea. “To be honest he had a shaky start. It's not surprising, but you're right.”

“The potential is there,” Yamamoto agreed. “He would definitely be a great asset. I should ask Giannini for a customized pair of gloves as a congratulatory present.”

Tsuna laughed at the other's doting. “Don't get too excited. He'll be given an upgraded version of his gloves once he starts his temp work in our office.”

The taller male leaned back and smiled sheepishly. “Well, the many spares, the better. Ahh, I'll take my time off to attend their sports festival. What about you, Tsuna?”

Tsuna gave it a thought before answering. “I'll probably be going with Izuku. You and I can't be seen together anyway.”

“Hmm~ I suppose I'll be representing you while you enjoy complete anonymity.”

“Of course! You know me so well. Join me for dinner? We're having Chinese cuisine.”

“Oh! Don't mind if I do. I-pin’s cooking skills have gone up a level once again.”

“She has pretty good motivation lately,” Tsuna explained vaguely, making a sly smile as if he knows something no one else does.

Yamamoto only laughed.

\---------------------------

Izuku hummed as he did his usual patrol around the city. “You're in a good mood,” his companion commented. The shorter hero threw him a smile.

“I enjoyed visiting UA earlier. Yaoyorozu is lucky to be a teacher.”

Todoroki hummed thoughtfully and caught one of his hands, lacing their fingers together. “Her students are also lucky to have her.”

His sincere words spurred Deku to laughter. “That's true. Today's lesson was fun. I even got a bit of sparring in with Tsuna.”

“Sawada, huh. You'll be sitting with him during UA’s Sports Festival?”

“Yes! And you'll be sitting with the other representatives of hero offices to scout.” Izuku laughed under his breath when his lover's face turned glum for a second. He squeezed the other's hand comfortingly and looked up at the moon.

“Of course I'll be spending my lunchtime with you. Tsuna will just have to eat with someone else.” And he smiled secretly when the hand he held became noticeably warmer after his statement. Today was a great day.

\-----------------------------

They've watched this every year.

They get excited whenever they sat down in front of the television to watch this special event together with the entire country, no, world!

...But they never expected the pressure of being scrutinized by the heroes they respected and the viewers watching them from their homes. One wrong move and that would ruin everything for them.

“Uwaaah, such a big crowd. I always wanted to sing for a big audience like this,” Uta looked around in awe.

“You and I both know that that could never happen,” Tenkou sassed. “I wonder if I brought enough shoes for today?”

“On another note, doesn't Tachibana-kun look a little under the weather?” Doku looked over his shoulder, confirming that yes, his classmate still looks like he'll collapse at any moment.

“Tacchi? He's definitely A-okay,” the brunette says, flipping her hair. “If you look at where he's looking you'll understand. What a Vongola-otaku.” She shakes her head with a sigh before walking off. Probably to where the other girls are.

Doku sighs, “So she says…”

“Yo, Sousa, you alright?” Enchou pats the starstruck teen, who only nods in reply.

“...They're here...The Vongola of the Japanese branch!” Sousa grinned. “Look at that one with the baseball bat, that's Rondine! Vongola’s Samurai! Ah! Over there! That guy’s Giannini and beside him is...it's…it’s Reborn!!!”

“Pipe down already!” Shobu growled.

“It's still weird seeing Tachibana all hyped, he always had this cool guy aura when we first met him,” Kaeru mused. “But whenever the Vongola gets involved he gets so giddy that it’s almost creepy.”

“I don't really care,” Shobu tucks his console in his pocket after checking through his inventory. He grinded for a lot of equipments for every game he had just for this day. “I just want to see Decimo. I still have questions for him.”

“How nice. You can afford to think of other things when we all have the sports fest to think of,” Kouri says, swinging a lightweight ice chest from side to side.

“Calm down everyone, the opening ceremony is about to start,” Reiko interfered and so they had no choice but to quiet down as the principal took the stage. 

Afterwards, Chikara Reiko was called to say her piece as the top student and representative of her year. Her speech was short, quiet and downright boring. But to others who knew her enough by now, it was just typical of her. This year's commentators would be Chargebolt the Stun Gun Hero accompanied with Earphone Jack the Hearing Hero. 

In the stands Izuku chuckled to himself, catching his friend's attention.

“What's so funny?” Tsuna looked at him in confusion.

“Ah, I just remembered Kacchan when he was making his speech as top student. It wasn't even a speech!” Izuku grinned as he drowned himself in his memories. 

“Oh? How come I'm only hearing this now?”

Izuku scoffed. “Usually you'd be somewhere else and I'd be with Shou up in the box. This is the first time we get to be together during this event.”

“...Right.”

“Anyway, Kacchan made this really arrogant declaration that he'd win first place. Everyone was pissed at him. Ironically he did win. But he had to be tied in spot because he couldn't accept his win.” Seeing the Vongola’s befuddled expression made him laugh harder.

“A-ah hold on a moment,” he gasped as he recovered from his belly-aching laughter. “Let's just say he wasn't satisfied with the way he won. So he didn't feel like he deserved the win.”

“Sounds honorable of him,” Tsuna commented as his eyes returned to the activity about to unfold below.

“Nah. That was his pride talking. Oh, they're starting. Go Class A!!” he cheered though it was drowned among the other cheers of his fellow spectators. One student turned her head though, and seemed to lock on their location. She waved her hand which made her other classmates notice.

Pretty soon her classmates were also waving in the same direction, right at Tsuna and Izuku much to their delight. And the one who started it all was none other than Komori Momoko.

_ “What's this? What's this? Class A is returning their love to our audience,”  _ Jirou made her commentary.

“ _ I remember my first year,”  _ Kaminari began.

_ “You were dumb as hell,” _ Jirou inserted, laughing in mischief at his indignant yell.

“ _ And there goes the signal for the first event, the Obstacle Race!” _

Class A burst through the gateway thanks in part to Reiko’s quirk which twisted the sides of the entrance, making the tough materials malleable and thereby enlarging the space they had to go through. She reverted it back to its original state when all of her class passed through, hampering the other classes on their tail.

They were soon faced with the zero-point exam bots that were present back in the entrance exam. Yaoyorozu’s students were lucky to have trained enough in teamwork that it became instinct, though the drive for individual victory was still there.

Kamui froze one unit and Shobu broke it to pieces with a giant hammer he materialized. Soon enough, perhaps due to their deep trust with each others’ abilities, they turned on each other. This is still a competition after all.

Kamui froze the shoes of some of her classmates to the ground, and even froze bots together to block their passage.

Kakudai merely expanded and broke through her obstacle and let the rubble hamper the others as he chased after Shobu who was weaving through with great speed and precision like he does with his games.

Yamamoto and Reborn surveyed their progress but both paid particular attention to one Tachibana Sousa who was doing quite well. 

In the end, Reiko made it through easily. And just as easily, she passed through The Fall. She didn't do anything for this part of the race, which made the audience and hero spectators curious. The heroes were more impressed by her inaction though. She was just mature enough to not change anything that might endanger the others. Let them act on their own foolishness.

Kamui came second and froze each wire she crossed as she chewed on more ice cubes.

Back in the stands, Izuku snorted in amusement and Todoroki sneezed as he saw what the student did.

_ “Oh! Look at that,” _ Kaminari exclaimed. “ _ Todoroki, better keep an eye on this one. She just did a very Todoroki-move, ladies and gentlemen!” _ And Jirou merely kept laughing in the background as they pulled up a little window of a young Todoroki in action in the big screen. Comparing the two similar moves despite the several-year interval.

Shobu came a close third and immediately donned a pair of fancy looking boots from one of his sci-fi games which launched him in the air like a rocket. The other classes finally scrambled close when the rest of Class A tackled the present dilemma. 

Up on the screen a camera followed closely on Reiko’s progress. She was already halfway through the minefield and was taking her time at it. Normally she wouldn't be this competitive. But she couldn't pass the chance to earn knowledge from one of the best hero offices that would offer her.

Tsuna leaned back, eyeing each of the students. “Mmh...This year is going to be a tough one.”

“Yeah. They all have potential,” Deku nods. “Trying to get them to choose your office would be tough. Unless...You're the head of Vongola.”

“Shush you,” the brunette chuckles. “Don't spoil the surprise for them.”

“Yeah, yeah.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing about how they first met... And a trace of the beginning qualities of a rescue hero in Tsuna's youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No guesses yet, readers! Guess our plot is currently unpredictable? Thanks for the comments so far, guys! We're enjoying it *laughs* 
> 
> This chapter we're getting a glimpse of someone's past.

Yamamoto thinks back to the time he first met Tachibana Sousa. The boy probably wouldn't have any memory of it if they hadn't met in the middle of a disaster. They were just teenagers then. And if memory serves him right, they were on their way to Tsuna’s house to study when an apartment complex a few blocks away from them suddenly burst into flames.

\----Eleven Years Ago-----

“Yamamoto, wait!” Tsuna pants. “We shouldn't be here! It's dangerous!”

“There might still be people inside! And the pros aren't here yet,” the taller teen replies, eyes still on the burning apartment complex as he ran. “We need to save as much people as we can while the pros are still on their way!”

“That's not it!!!” Tsuna whines. “We don't have our licenses yet! We'll get in trouble!!!”

“Listen to the Tenth, you baseball nut!” Gokudera yells. “We could have contacted some pros instead of running headfirst into danger!”

Yamamoto stops in his tracks and pulled Gokudera close by the front of his shirt as he looked uncharacteristically serious right into the half-Italian’s face. “Someone has probably called them in by now. Can we really just wait, knowing that some of them would die before help comes?”

Gokudera gritted his teeth, glare still fixed but he couldn't say anything in reply to those words. Tsuna knew he was right. As would-be heroes, they have to do the right thing. There's no time to think. Only act.

“Alright,” Tsuna finally spoke, tone hard as he looked at them with eyes burning with an inner glow. “Gokudera, keep an eye out for the perpetrator, but don't get into a fight with him.”

“Yes, Tenth!” 

“Yamamoto, you and I will have to go in. You make sure each unit is empty of people while I lead them out to safety. Promise me that you won't put yourself in danger,” he stressed. 

“I promise.” The other nodded, mind already on more important matters.

“Okay. We'll start from the top floor. But first,” Tsuna gestured at the exit of the fire escape that was currently in flames.

The taller teen used his rain flames and put out the fire there. From this point on, there was no time to speak. Tsuna searched for the building custodian and was relieved to find that the man had already shut the main power switch of the whole apartment complex off. Then they both started helping the residents leave through the fire escape.

Already there were plenty of ambulances waiting outside. But the place was surrounded by so many people that it took time for the fire department to pass through. 

Once the police arrived, Tsuna was no longer allowed back into the burning building. And by then a few heroes have arrived to confer with the firemen who had just begun their attempt to put out the fire.

Yamamoto knocked frantically on the doors. If no one opened, he would smash the door in and checked every rooms for people. He did so methodically, and had quite a number of people with him already. Once one floor was clear, he and the others would move down one floor via the emergency stairs, with him in the lead in case fire had gotten there.

He had moved two floors down when he happened upon a strange sight. He had left the others waiting in the emergency stairs so that they wouldn't be put in harm’s way when he checked the units on this floor. He was checking on the last unit there, knocking on the door and breaking in when no one answered. 

And then he saw it. Too much smoke had gotten in and he saw two adults already unconscious by the entrance. And there was a boy around 4 or 5 years old who kept the flames away from his parents as best he could.

He touched the floor and the advancing flames reversed as if time was flowing backwards. And then the boy would stop, and the flames would advance again. Clearly he still hadn't grasped complete control over his quirk. And judging by the slight burns on the child’s palm, he had been doing it for quite awhile. 

Yamamoto’s heart broke at the sight. Such a young boy who had no complete grasp on his ability, was trying so hard to protect his parents. He quickly put as much of the flames out with a swing of his sword doused in rain flames and reached the boy.

The child looked up at the stranger who suddenly came into their burning home. He looked weak, struggling hard to remain conscious. “Onii-san? Are you a hero?” he asked, voice already raspy from smoke inhalation.

“Yeah. I'm Yama--ah, no.” The teen nodded. “My name is Rondine and I'm the Rain Guardian of the 10th Vongola Boss.”

“Vongo...la…” the child weakly echoed before losing consciousness.

Yamamoto hurriedly carried the boy on his back and asked help from two other residents to carry the child's parents. After making sure that no one was left behind, they descended down the emergency stairs where they ran into the pro heroes. After confirming that everyone was safely evacuated, they all descended from the stairs.

\-------------------------

Tsuna fidgeted in worry, waiting for Yamamoto to come out of the building was nerve wracking. He froze when he heard a familiar set of explosions.

“What was that? Another villain?!” He hears a pro say.

“U-um! My friend went after the perpetrator earlier! That must be him,” Tsuna says. 

“What?! That's dangerous! Where's your friend now?!” The hero asks.

“The-the explosions! Follow them. That's my friend's quirk!” Tsuna felt faint. The pressure of being in the presence of a pro hero was getting to him.

“Alright. You stay right here, okay?”

“O-okay.”

The heroes were astonished to see a silver haired teen standing near a small hurricane. And should it grow any weaker, he would make a set of explosions around the hurricane to reinforce it.

“Ah, the suspect is here. I trapped him in here so he can't escape,” Gokudera says. “He wouldn't dare set it on fire unless he wants to go and barbeque himself.”

With the arsonist incapacitated and captured without more fuss, all that's left is to put out the remaining flames to prevent it from spreading or damaging the infrastructure enough to crumble and endanger people.

The heroes who went into the building finally met up with Yamamoto’s group. At that point, the teenager relinquished all responsibility to the pros and allowed himself to be escorted to safety. He suffered minor smoke inhalation and was fussed over not just by a paramedic but also by Tsuna.

Gokudera was busy raging at the baseball idiot after they were briefly congratulated and simultaneously reprimanded by all of the pro heroes at the scene. He only got more irritated when Yamamoto wasn't reacting like usual. “Hey, do you know where the kid with the slightly burned hands is?” he interrupted the half-Italian’s tirade to ask the paramedic.

“That kid? He and his parents were rushed immediately to the nearest hospital in separate ambulances.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Yamamoto persisted, genuinely worried about that brave five-year-old.

“He'll be just fine,” the medic smiled reassuringly when he saw the worry in this teenager’s eyes.

“You heard him, he's fine,” Gokudera sighed. “We should head to the Tenth’s house...we still have a lot to study for.”

The taller male simply hummed as he started walking. Their trip was uncharacteristically silent, which bothered the explosive Storm Guardian.

“How about...we pay him a visit?” Tsuna suggests, stopping in his tracks.

“Huh?” Yamamoto turned to look at him.

“You look bothered about it. Maybe we should pay him a visit?” The brunette says as he rubs the back of his neck. “You know...to give you a peace of mind. Studying would be pointless if your mind is somewhere else.”

“Ahh! As expected of the Tenth! You're so thoughtful!” Gokudera cheered. “Hey! You better thank him!”

“O-oh! You're right!” Yamamoto hurriedly bows. “Thanks, Tsuna!”

“A-ah it's nothing. Umm...they're in the nearest hospital right? Let's hurry before visiting hours end.”

“Yeah!”

\---------------------------

They were lucky that the receptionist allowed them to visit the boy. It was a good thing that Yamamoto remembered their surname from the nameplate outside their unit while he was rescuing them.

“Tachibana Sousa,” Yamamoto murmurs to himself before knocking on the boy’s door.They all froze when a man answered it.

“Excuse me, who might you be?” The man asks. His face was dirty and it looked like he suffered some minor burns. Yamamoto recognized him to be the child's father.

“U-um--!” Yamamoto gives Tsuna a reassuring pat on the shoulder before speaking.

“My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, I was the one who rescued your child and I was wondering if I could see for myself that he's safe,” he began. “Ah! I don't mean to boast--”

The man’s eyes softened. “No, I understand. Everyone told us that a tall black haired teenager saved us while we were unconscious. They told me that you were using a katana but it looks like you were actually using a baseball bat…?”

Yamamoto laughs lightheartedly.

“Dear? Who are you talking to?” They heard a woman's voice.

“Ah, I'm talking to the boy who saved us!” Mr. Tachibana says to his wife. “Sorry for rambling, you may come in.”

Sousa, the boy was still unconscious. Yamamoto’s forehead creased in worry when he saw the child's bandaged hands.

“Sou-chan is just asleep. He woke up earlier but went back to sleep afterwards,” Mrs. Tachibana says. “Thank you for saving us, Yamamoto-kun.”

Gokudera glared daggers at the Rain Guardian, mumbling about him taking credit and such.

Tsuna approached the child and eyed his bandaged hands as well. “What happened to his hands?”

“Sou’s quirk relies on his palms. It is a very special quirk but he has yet to learn how to use it properly,” Mr. Tachibana says. “Even so, he did his best to protect us with it.”

Tsuna returned his attention to the boy before making up his mind. He took out two well worn gloves out of his pocket and left it on top of the bedside drawer.

“Huh? What are you doing, Tenth?” Gokudera asks.

“My quirk also makes use of my palms. I know it looks like an ordinary pair of gloves, but they're actually sturdy,” Tsuna explains to the boy's parents instead. “It's not made for his quirk but...it would at least be able to protect his hands. I want him to have it.”

“Visiting hours are over now, so I think it's about time we leave,” Yamamoto says. “Thank you for letting us see your son.”

“We'll be taking our leave now, thank you for your time,” Tsuna bows before catching up to the two.

“Wait!” Mr. Tachibana calls out. “You three...are you studying to become heroes?”

“Of course!” Gokudera was the one to reply, puffing his chest with pride. “Hero name, Hurricane Bomb. Storm Guardian of the 10th Vongola Boss.”

“Hero name, Rondine. Rain Guardian of the 10th Vongola Boss,” Yamamoto follows suit.

“I uh...don't really have a hero name yet but...I'm the Sky Guardian of the 10th Vongola,” Tsuna laughs weakly. “We promise that we will do our best to protect everyone as pro heroes.”

“I see...thank you,” Mr. Tachibana says. “You will always have our support.”

“Thank you.” Tsuna smiles before closing the door.

\--------------------------

After reaching Tsuna’s house, Reborn punished Tsuna using Leon, who was currently taking the form of a giant hammer. “You think you're running a charity here, huh? No-Good Tsuna? Do you think creating those special gloves are easy? Huh? Huh?”

“Argh!!! I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry, okay?!” Tsuna cried as the older man ran after him. In the end, Tsuna didn't get to study for his exam that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a continuation of the sports fest. I'm sorry we're breezing through the events/activities but the whole fest isn't a focal point of our plot. I wonder if you can glean something from the events we _did_ highlight? **-Axa**

Tsuna and Izuku watched avidly as Tachibana Sousa removed the glove of his right hand and began clinging to the wire as he progressed forward slowly. He used his quirk to turn back the state of the steel wires to before it was frozen over by Kouri. The problem is that the cold was slowly numbing his bare hand.

The others found other ways to go through The Fall while the rest had to patiently wait until they too could cross the first wire. And by then students from other classes have truly caught up to them.

“ _ Alright! Look at them go. Class A has finally lost their head start,”  _ Jirou continued her commenting, fully immersed in her role.

“ _ I hear ya, Jirou. But it totally looks like we already have our first placer! She just sailed through the Fall and the minefield like a walk in the park.” _

“ _ First place, Chikara Reiko of Class A!”  _ Jirou announced.

“ _ Second place! Who's it gonna be, folks?” _ Kaminari and the audience watched as Kamui made a bridge of ice to pass safely over the mines. Sadly, second place went to Shobu who rocketed through the ice bridge, leaving her stranded in the middle of the minefield.

Ikimono Kaeru took third as he soared by in the form of a bird. And Venus, the pink-haired girl grew plants, vines that burst from underground, gently carrying each buried mine along.

All in all it was an exciting race. No one was seriously harmed in due course. And Class A performed really well.

“Wow, that was intense,” Tsuna murmured.

“You said it. It definitely feels a lot different watching it from a distance rather than being right in the middle of it,” Izuku agreed. “I can't help comparing the experience whenever I watch the annual sports fest.”

“ _ We'll be taking a short break, let these freshmen catch their breath in preparation for the next event--” _

_ “The Human Cavalry!” _ the two yelled in unison.

_ “Speaking of, Jirou. What can you remember about this portion back in our freshmen year?” _

_ “If I have to say,”  _ the woman mused. “ _ Deku!” _

_ “Deku?” _

_ “Yes, Deku!”  _ Jirou snickers as she pulls up an image of a younger Deku riding on top of 3 of their other classmates.  _ “Deku and his 10 million point headband!” _

_ “Ohhhh!!! Yeah, man that was really a shocker...for Deku!” _ Kaminari laughs good naturedly.

Izuku flinched at the memory.

“Ah, I think I vaguely remember this,” Tsuna laughs.

“You were watching--?!”

“Of course I was watching! Everyone in Japan watches the UA Sports Fest,” Tsuna laughs once more. “You of all people should know that.”

Deku cleared his throat and abruptly changed the subject. “Anyway, this year it looks like it's Reiko-chan’s turn to wear the ten million-point headband. I wonder who she'll pick for the team?” he mused.

Before long, the quick break was over and Ingenium began explaining the concept of the game and its rules. Deku was struck once again by the realization that some things never change. His friend, Iida is still as proper as ever, even now with his arm gestures as he talks. The gestures fit his hero uniform, the look and movement of a robot. He snickers silently and thankfully Tsuna didn't notice him this time.

In no time at all, the competition started and you could feel the hostile vibes the participants were giving off as they try in vain to target Reiko’s headband. Throughout the whole game it seemed like all the people in the audience could do was try to breathe as they cry or cheer. Even at the end of it, the atmosphere was still intense.

Good thing lunch break comes next before proceeding to the final event, the Fighting Tournament. They were still reeling from the rollercoaster ride their emotions went through. Izuku separated from Tsuna then and went in search of his boyfriend.

“Izu.” Speak of the devil. 

“Shou!” he immediately laced their hand together and began searching for a nice, quiet spot for them to enjoy their packed lunch together.

“Hey, there's Deku and Todoroki!”

As if.

“Let's have lunch together like old times,” Kaminari proposed. Jirou muttered ‘idiot’ beside him.

“Sorry, Kaminari. I promised a lunch date for just the two of us,” Izuku hurriedly declined. Todoroki was already pulling him away and to a secluded spot in a moment.

The shorter male chuckled as he took out the picnic blanket he packed earlier. “Maybe we should have dinner with them tonight. It has been awhile since we last saw them,” he said thoughtfully.

“Maybe,” Todoroki replied while unpacking their lunchboxes on the blanket and handed his lover his share.

Izuku thanked the man with a kiss on his scarred side and dug in with relish. “I'll give Jirou a text later then. Any particular student you have your eye on?”

Todoroki chewed his food thoughtfully before answering. “A few. I think I'll go for Kamui Kouri.”

Izuku hummed as he sipped from his bottle of water. “I had a feeling.” No more words said after that.

\--------------------------

“What’s the matter Tsuna? You weren't this silent earlier,” Izuku asks, looking over at the brunette who had his elbows on his thighs, fingers laced as he leaned forward.

“We might miss the slightest of things if we don't pay close attention,” he replied. “I have a feeling we be should watching this match carefully.”

_ “Please hold onto your seats as we finally get on with today's final round,” _ Jirou continued with her commentary. 

_ “As always, thank you Cementoss-sensei for your hard work,” _ Kaminari followed up.  _ “Here it goes! Final match. Chikara Reiko of Class A versus Kagami Shinkirou of Class B! This match should be an exciting one folks!” _

Ingenium signalled the start of the match and immediately Reiko went for the offensive. She lifted her hand and Shinkirou floated up, his arms open wide and his legs together like he was tied up. He began struggling futilely against the non-existent restraints.

Everyone thought the match was over so soon. But then Reiko winced and looked away, distracted. Her hold on her opponent all but disappeared and he took advantage of her distraction well. 

He ran towards her and aimed to punch her in the gut so she would fall unconscious. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough as she forced her focus on him and evaded the hit.

She then made a split second decision and began fighting back blow for blow. She wanted to show that she could fight just as well without her quirk. Her opponent should be the same since his quirk was to create illusions and nothing else. He must have trained in martial arts so that he could hold his own.

Reiko grabbed his sleeve and threw him down with a one arm throw but she was hit once again with a mirage. She froze.

“What's going on?” Izuku leaned forward. “What is she seeing?”

Other than the shards of glass on the stage, it was pretty much unharmed. Kagami Shinkirou uses the light reflected by mirrors in order to create illusions, and as a result of their fighting, many of his mirrors broke, shards of glass were scattered around them.

“To the naked eye...the stage is still intact,” Tsuna’s brows furrowed. “But in truth…”

“Tsuna?”

“I have seen all sorts of illusions before,” the brunette cuts him off. “So I can faintly make out what he's showing her.”

“...Then...what do you see?” Izuku shifted his attention back on stage where Reiko still stood frozen. Kagami on the other hand had already recovered from her blow and kept his distance.

“The whole stage is destroyed...and aside from Reiko and Kagami….everyone is dead,” Tsuna clasped his hands tightly. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

As soon as he mentioned this, Reiko started screaming. She took a few steps back, eyes roaming the stage in distraught.

“You...how could you?!” She yelled and without a warning, lifted the other student with her quirk and flung him out of the ring by force. Kagami hit his head against the barrier and was knocked unconscious.

Ingenium rushed towards him, “This match is over. I’ll be taking this student to the infirmary.”

Reiko felt her blood run cold when she saw her opponent’s unconscious form in the pro hero’s arms. Tsuna stood up without a word and simply motioned Izuku to follow him.


End file.
